Listen to me girls, I am your ¿Father?
by jnotg
Summary: Ritsu Tainaka cursa el primer grado de universidad. Ella lleva una vida normal, hasta que su primo le pide que cuide a sus hijas por un tiempo, ya que iría de viaje junto a su esposa, Ayumi. Al pasar un tiempo, Ritsu recibirá la noticia de que el avión de regreso a japón donde iba Tayuko y Ayumi desapareció, y ella se vera obligada a cuidar de las chicas hasta que los encuentren.-
1. Listen to me girls, I am your ¿father?

Hola a todos, como estáis? Espero y estéis bien tio o tia, hoy les traigo otro fic! (Yay ok no ._.) bueno, esta vez les traigo un fic que no es una idea 100% original, ya que la saque de un anime con el casi mismo nombre a este fic. Vale? La historia es entre lo que se ve parecida ya que cambiare algo, solo tome una pequeña idea base de ese anime, para que no haiga de mandas xD, bueno saben muchos que soy una persona que hace una idea y luego se le viene otra y la hace pero no termina nunca (no se si entendieron xD) bueno, como en todos mis demás fics, este será un pequeño "prologo" que nos dira mas o menos de que tratara esta historia que será mas corta que las demás vale? (eso no significa que sea corta eh! xP) bueno este prologo será pequeño y creo que abra mas rollo mío que prologo xD.- Bueno espero y les guste :)

Nota: K-on no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni nada, incluyendo a el anime donde se saco esta idea, por favor no me demanden esto lo hago para pasar el rato, no lo hago por mal ni nada de eso o.o.-

Nota 2.- Personas variados, las edades, actitudes y algunos personajes inventados son obra de esta mentecita xD

Nota 3. No creo que valla a ver romance. (….. O si :3)

Bueno ya di mis notas y espero y las pillen xD, espero y les guste este prologuito y acepto cualquier critica y insulto, y si quieren enviarme un PM lo leeré con gusto xD (aunque sea insulto u.u)

* * *

"**Prologo"**

-Cof, Cof. /Tosí frente mi ordenador mientras veía una página X, eran pasadas de las 12 y ya estaba muy obscuro en mi habitación, el silencio reinaba a los alrededores. Ah pasado un buen tiempo desde que estoy en este departamento, sola, me mude de con mis padres ya que la universidad a la que asisto esta muy lejos de casa, siendo sincera, prefiero estar en este departamento a estar con mis padres ya que eso implica aguantar a mi estúpido hermano, es un engreído, el siempre fue el centro de atención en la casa y con mis familiares, ya que es un chico, la mayoría de la familia tiene hijas niñas, y el es el único chico, la verdad no entiendo mucho ya que mi primo también es un chico, pero uno sabe que siempre hay favoritos. /

-Cof, cof. /Volví a toser, no es porque este enferma, la verdad es que el aire acondicionado esta muy frio o como yo diría a Full./

Suspire, cerré mis ojos y vi de nuevo mi computadora, estaba dentro de mis cobijas, traía puestos unos audífonos. Cuando vivía con mis padres, y cuando ya tenia una edad según ellos "razonable", yo me encerraba en mi cuarto a la media noche y me tapaba con las cobijas, para evitar hacer luz en el cuarto, me ponía a ver películas o animes, nunca supe por que pero siempre me gusto ver series, películas y animes en la noche. Mi hermano, cuando se daba cuenta, le chismorreaba a mis padres y ellos me castigaban el portátil, decían que a esa hora la única cosa que piensan que veo es "Porno" o "Hentai" como se dice en los animes, yo negaba, pero ellos no me creían.

Ahora puedo desvelarme a gusto viendo películas y eso, incluso a veces leo libros o mangas, o otras veces duermo en una silla frente al escritorio, haciendo trabajos queme habían encargado hace semanas, pero yo los hacia un día antes de entregarlos, eso si, a medias o mal hechos.

Esto de la universidad es nuevo para mi y es un cambio muy drástico en todos los sentidos, ya no tienes que llevar uniforme y tienes que ir vestido con ropa casual, otro cambio es los horarios, a veces horas libres y otras veces horas extras. El ambiente es muy diferente. Todos esos cambios, contando los que me faltan, me hacen repetir una y otra vez, prefiero la preparatoria.

Yo en la preparatoria, tenia una amiga, se llama Wakaouji Ichigo, éramos muy unidas y siempre hablábamos y nos juntábamos, por tal razón que siempre nos decían cosas como que salíamos y eso, pero siempre los ignorábamos, mi padre me inscribió en esa escuela que era mixta, tenia planeado inscribir a el _egochico*_ de mi hermano, pero se traspapelaron los papeles y me terminaron inscribiendo a mí en esa escuela, quede marcada como un nuevo estudiante "varón" ya que mis padres lo confirmaron sin saber que me habían inscrito a mí. Tuve que hacerme pasar como un chico, aunque no tuve problema, desde niña era un poco masculina. (Mis padres no tenían problema con eso.) La única que sabia que era chica era Ichigo, se entero de la forma más estúpida.

Estaba sentada cómodamente en el techo de la escuela, no había gente allí y así la pasaba bien, el intendente me conocía y me dejaba subir, comía mi almuerzo allí.

Cuando estaba sentada, tenia un ligero problema con la comida que traía, me iba a quedar hasta tarde para las actividades del club de baloncesto y tenia que comer mucho para poder aguantar hasta muy tarde, ese día mi madre me dio comida en caldo, cuando abro el recipiente se me cayo el plato, me llene todo el uniforme de comida y me lo quite quede solo en ropa interior, yo levaba unos "boxers" que mi madre me compro para que fuera mas creíble el ser un "chico" también tenia puesta una blusa de manga corta, pero era obvio que solo en esa blusa se notaba que era una chica.

La mala suerte que tuve, fue que llame a mi madre y esa vez Ichigo subió, se me había olvidado que ella subía todos los martes a buscar las cosas para el club de voleibol, ella subió como si nada y al llegar al techo me vio mientras hablaba con mi madre, cuando voltee a verla, se dio cuenta de mi estado y se sonrojo un poco, mi madre hablaba por el teléfono y yo me quede muy sorprendida. Ichigo casi salía huyendo pero tenia que evitar que lo dijera a todo el mundo, y así fue como conocí a Ichigo.

Después de esa accidente ella y yo comenzamos a hablar hasta hacernos amigas. Para mi colmo, ella se fue de la escuela los últimos meses y no la volví a ver.

Entre a la Universidad como un chico, ya que los papeles de la preparatoria eran imposibles de modificar. Así que me veo "obligada" a vestir como un chico. Tengo dos grandes amigos. Uno es un friki otaku, y el otro es un gamer, el hecho de juntarme con ellos hizo que tuviera una especie de status universitario bajo y fuera tomada como una nerd/ Friki/otaku/Gamer/Pervertida o para resumir, el status de una perdedora, según todos los de mi salón y escuela.-

Me junto con un grupo que para todos somos "´perdedores" pero me divierto con ellos, ellos si saben que soy una chica, pero dicen que me veo bien como chico.

Como sea, eso es lo más relevante de mi vida a no ser que algo llegara a suceder mañana por la mañana.

Me dije a mí misma, seguía en la misma página web X mientras tenia una especie de meditación con mi conciencia. Cerré el ordenador y quite todas las sabanas para poder tomar aire, me acosté y cerré mis ojos para descansar, faltaban dos horas para que fuera la hora de levantarme para ir a la universidad, aunque eso me hace recordar que mañana es sábado y no voy a la escuela. De todos modos me iré a dormir.

Deje de hablar con migo misma y comencé a dormir.

.

.

.

Unos rayos de luz se asomaron por la ventana del departamento, la chica en la cama se encontraba dormida como un bebe, de golpe se levanto mientras decía con mucha caña.

-Oh no puede ser! Me perderé el capitulo nuevo! /Grité fuertemente desconcentrada mientras me ponía una camisa azul y una sudadera con capucha y cremallera naranja, acompañado de una pantalonera gris./

Corrí como loca y Salí de mi habitación, fui al televisor y lo prendí, afortunadamente no me perdí nada, camine a la cocina y prepare algo rápido, tenia una pequeña televisión en la barra de la cocina, veía el programa mientras cocinaba. Termine y me senté en un banquito para comer y ver mi programa. Termine y deje los trastes en el lavabo, luego los lave y me fui a la sala. Me acosté y prendí la tele de la sala, esta era mucho más grande, junto a la tele, estaba una consola de videojuegos, gracias a dios mi madre me dejo traerla, mi hermano se enojo y le compraron una. Tengo que decir que él ya esta un poco grande para hacer berrinche.

Pasaron las horas y yo me quede profundamente dormida, hasta que escuche el timbre de mi departamento. Me levante casi de golpe, me quite la baba de la cara con la manga de mi sudadera.

-Quien será? /Me pregunte mientras rascaba mi nuca./ Yuko y Sato no pueden ser, no me acuerdo haber dicho que nos juntáramos. /Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta y la abría, me encontré con tres chicas frente a mí.-/

-Eh? /Dije confundida mientras veía a las tres. Tenían unas mochilas colgadas en su espalda.

-Hola! /Dijo la más pequeñita.-/

-No hables, que tal si nos equivocamos de departamento. /Dijo la más alta y a lo visto mas grande de las tres./

-Eh? Mmm. Chicas, en verdad quisiera galletas pero no tengo dinero por ahora, mis padres no me han enviado nada así que gracias. /Dije mientras las veía, esas chicas suelen venir a vender galletas y eso, algo así como chicas exploradoras. Al terminar de decirles eso, cerré la puerta pero algo lo detuvo, era la mano de una chica./

-Disculpe /Dijo mientras yo habría la puerta de nuevo./ Pero creo que nos confundió con unas exploradoras /Dijo la chica que estaba en medio, era rubia / nosotras venimos a buscar a-

-O chicas aquí están, no se separen de nuevo. /Dijo un muchacho alto con cabello castaño junto a una muchacha con cabello negro.

-Oh disculpe. /Dijo cuando levanto la mirada./ Oh Ritsu! Que gusto verte. /Dijo, al verlo detenidamente/

-Tayuko! Que gusto, hace años que no te veo. /Dije, mientras lo abrazaba. Así es, El es mi primo del que les hablaba, es mayor que yo por unos 15 o 20 años./

-Ritsu pero mírate, que grande estas! Ya hasta me dejaste. /Dijo yo abrí los ojos y rasque mi nuca nerviosamente./

-No es cierto. /Dije aún rascando mi nuca./

-Creo que el basquetbol ya hizo sus efectos. /Dijo sonriendo y la chica que acompañaba a Tayuko también sonrió./

-Hola Ayumi! Un gusto verte de nuevo. /Dije y ella me abrazo y yo correspondí./

-Hace un tiempo que no te veo, valla que has crecido.

-Si./Dije mientras sonreía./ Oh pero que mal educada soy pasen. /Dije mientras daba paso pero ellos solo sonrieron./

-La verdad es que es rápido lo que venimos a hacer. /Dijo mi primo, yo arque una ceja confundida./ Te venimos a pedir un gran favor. /Dijo Tayuko, yo asentí y dije./

-Lo que sea, solo dímelo. /Dije, Tayuko y Ayumi sonrieron y luego Ayumi dijo./

-Te venimos a pedir una cosa que solo a ti te confiaríamos. /Dijo Ayumi, yo la mire y luego hablo Tayuko./

-Bueno, podemos dejar a tu cuidado a nuestras tres hijas? Iremos de viaje y necesitamos a alguien que las cuide, Onegaiiii! /Dijo Tayuko, yo arque una ceja, y el luego se arrodillo./ Por favor Ritsu! /Dijo, yo me sorprendí y luego le dije un poco nerviosa./

-Q- que no te arrodilles, y-ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, s-solo dime por que no le dijiste mejor a mis padres, ya sabes es más seguro./Le dije mientras agitaba mis brazos nerviosamente, el se limpio las falsas lagrimas y luego me dijo como si no importara mucho./

-Tus padres ya no están tan cerca, se fueron a vivir a Tokio. /Cuando dijo eso, yo abrí mis ojos como platos./ Si lo sabias no? /Pregunto no muy convencido./

-Oh… OH! Claro que lo sabia. /Dije rápidamente./

-Entonces cuento contigo verdad? /Yo asentí. Mientras Ayumi se despedía de las niñas./

-Han crecido mucho no? /Le dije a Tayuko, el sonrió y dijo./

-Si, el tiempo pasa muy rápido… Aunque tu no te quedas atrás /Dijo mientras me veía y guiñaba el ojo./ Alguna chica en especial no? /Dijo, yo me sonroje y le dije./

-No, aún no! /Dije sorprendida y con un rubor, Tayuko se río de mi y luego me dio un ligero codazo.

-Claro… lo que digas. /Dijo y se volvió a reír./ Bueno, tengo que irme, escúchenme chicas. /Dijo mi primo mientras se agachaba para quedar al tamaño de la mas pequeña./ Él será su nuevo padre.

Yo me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, el sonrió y se levanto, luego le revolvió el cabello a las tres y al final a mí.

-Nos vemos dentro de un mes. /Dijo y se fue casi corriendo, escuche bien… un mes!? Mi cara se quedo en blanco ||||_||||./

-mmm. Estas bien oji-san* /Dijo la más pequeñita de las tres./

-Espérenme aquí. Pueden entrar y tomar lo que quieran./Dije y Salí corriendo, baje por las escaleras y al llegar a recepción, Salí y vi su carro, vi como Tayuko entraba al auto y arrancaba./

-EH! TAYUKO PORQUE LES DIJISTE QUE SOY UN CHICO SI SOY UNA CHICA! /Le grite el saco la cabeza y dijo con tono feliz./

-No lo se! Para molestarte primita, y espero y te diviertas este mes con las niñas! /Dijo y arranco el auto, yo me quede parada en la calle mientras pasaba la gente y los autos, Salí de mi trance y entre de nuevo a el edificio, subí por el ascensor y al legar abrí la puerta de mi departamento vi que las niñas estaba jalando a la más pequeñita del refrigerador, cerré la puerta y me acerque a ellas. /

-Lo sentimos, pero Hina estaba comiendo mucho.

-No se preocupen. /Dije mientras me rascaba la nuca. Ellas se fueron a la puerta de la entrada y se pararon allí, yo me fui con ellas, suspire y les dije.

-Escúchenme chicas, yo soy su ¿Padre?.

_**Continuara…..**_

* * *

**Bueno y como os pareció?! Claro... Es cortito... xDD **

**Se que se dieron cuenta de los dos * y son como palabras para deciros que es xD:**

**egochico: Mezcla de dos palabras hecha por mí xD.- **

**Oji-san: Es tío xD (pero no com en españa, si no un tío tío, de sangre xd, hermano de tu papá o mamá xD)**

**Bueno asi que Yo Espero que les guste esta idea y si queréis dejar un comentario, duda o tortura medieval, podéis dejarlo, con mucho gusto lo leeré y si es necesario lo contestare xD.- Por favor dejen sus comentarios, para saber si lo continuo o no xD, obviamente si no quieren dejar un comentario, lo comprendo u.u, pero bueno, este es el primer episodio y ojala les guste.-**

**Me despido, sayonara chavales! O-O)7**


	2. Comenzando de niñera! Nunca me adaptare!

Hola tios, tias y todos los que veáis y leáis este fic que esta hecho para divertiros y divertirme escribiendo, tal vez este fic los haga vomitar xD o pensáis que es una mierda, pero bueno, espero y sea de su agrado. Esta es la actualización de este fic, que bueno por los reviews que vosotros dejaron, al parecer les gusto (o eso creo xD) Unos de los comentarios piden que haya romance y adivinen :D No va a ver T_T. No se crean xD Tal vez me bombardeen con que haya romance, pero no se si ponerlo :3 Aunque tal vez si quede xD, como sea, espero y os guste esto, porque como ya dije es un poco largo el fic, y tal vez si requiera apoyo nuestra nueva "padre" xD bueno ya di mucho rollo y bueno pasemos al grano xD O sea al capitulo xD .

Bueno pero antes las notas xD para que las pillen.

Nota 1: K-on no me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada xD.

Nota 2: Solo decirles Hola xD

Nota 3: El nombre del episodio es más largo aquí que en la lista de seleccion de episodios xD

Bueno aquí os dejo el cap vale? Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

Capitulo 2:

"**Comenzando de niñera! Creo que no me acostumbrare nunca a esto! ."**

-Así que… Estas son mis sobrinas? /Me pregunte a mi misma mientras rascaba mi mejilla mientras me salía una gota de sudor de la frente, las tres chicas me veían fijamente y la pequeñita me miraba frunciendo el ceño, yo estaba nerviosa, que se supone que debería hacer con estas, niñas. Recuerdo esa vez que mi amiga Ichigo me dijo que para comenzar hablando con alguien nuevo, primero se le dice Hola, luego, después de comenzar a hablar, preguntar su nombre, ella dijo que esa es su técnica al conocer nuevas personas./

-Tal vez funcione! /Dije mentalmente mientras cerraba mis puños y sonreía ampliamente, se me había olvidado que ya no vivo sola, y el hecho de hacer estas acciones sin razón aparente, pueden resultar extrañas. Mire a las chicas que ahora todas me veían con el ceño fruncido. Yo me sonroje levemente, y luego tome mi nuca y la rasque nerviosamente, sonreí de oreja a oreja y luego dije./

-Etto… Así que ustedes son las hijas de Tayuko eh? /Pregunte mientras ahora las miraba seriamente, ellas se limitaron a asentir, la mas pequeñita sonrió y luego dijo./

-Tu eres el hermano de mi papá! /Dijo con caña, yo me limite a asentir, sin darme cuenta que me tomo como si fuera un chico y no chica./

-Eh, de hecho soy la – digo el "primo" de tu papá. /Dije mientras hago comillas en la parte de "el primo", esto de aparentar lo que no soy, hablando de fingir ser un chico, resulta un poco extraño, ya que estar frente a tres niñas mujeres y que ellas piensen que soy chico resultará extraño y hasta un poco incómodo, tal vez le debería haberle dado a mi primo un buen golpe por decirles que soy chico, este mes será difícil./

Suspire y luego las niñas no decían nada, yo luego dije para romper el hielo.

-Eh, bueno, yo me llamo Tainaka Ritsu, un gusto chicas y espero y nos llevemos bien. /Dije mientras me inclinaba como si estuviera frente a una gran autoridad. Vi que la chica rubia dijo mientras daba un paso al frente./

-No hay por que ser tan formal, pero bueno, mi nombre es Miu Nanemiya*. /Dijo la chica rubia mientras sonreía. /Yo la mire y después dije./

-Un gusto, Nanemiya-san /Le dije a la chica rubia mientras le devolvía la sonrisa, después la chica rubia me dijo./

-Oh, porque eres tan formal, dime Miu. /Dijo la chica, yo me rasque la nuca y después dije./

-Está bien. Miu-san.

-Ah, ella es- /Empezó a decir de nuevo Miu-san pero la más grande de inmediato dijo./

-M- mi nombre es S-sora Nanemiya. /Dijo la chica con el cabello entre rojizo y castaño, yo le sonreí y le dije lo mismo que a Miu./

-Un placer Nanemiya-san /Dije mientras le sonreía, ella solo se limito a asentir nerviosamente./

-Oh! Yo me llamo Hina Tainaka! /Dijo con mucha caña la más pequeñita de las tres mientras me veía con una amplia sonrisa. Yo me agache y le tome la manita y dije mientras son reía./

-Un gusto conocerte Hina-san. /Dije y la pequeñita de pelo negro y ojos café claro me abrazaba, yo me sobresalte y abrí mis ojos mientras me salía una gotita de la mejilla./

-Oji-san! /La niña me apretaba cada vez mas fuerte y la más grande le dijo, como si estuviera regañándola./

-Hina-san! No te empalagues con Tainaka-san! /Dijo la chica mientras quitaba a la pequeñita de su gran abrazo corta respiración./

Yo me levante y después sonreí mientras rascaba mi nuca, eso es muy común en mí.

-Oh, no hay problema en que Hina me abrase, pero hay algo que me tiene en incógnita… Porque solo Hina-san tiene mi apellido? /Pregunte mientras rascaba mi cabeza./

-Uh, vamos a sentarnos y te explicaremos. /Dijo Miu, yo asentí y me senté en el sillón que esta más cerca de donde estoy parada, las tres chicas se sentaron en el sillón de al lado, la rubia sonrió y dijo./

-Bueno, el porque tengamos deferente apellido…. Te lo dirá Sora-san /Dijo Miu mientras cruzaba sus piernas y sus brazos, la mencionada se sonrojo un poco y después dijo./

-Mmm, bueno, etto… a la razón por la que Hina, tiene diferente el apellido, es porque, bueno, ella es hija de papá y mamá, el hecho es que mi papá en realidad es mi padrastro al igual que el de Miu. /Dijo la chica con diadema mientras me veía yo asentí y después dije./

-Entonces, eso significa que Hina-san solo es mi sobrina de sangre, ustedes lo son pero no compartimos nada genético? /Dije pero con tono de pregunta mientras Miu y Sora asentían, yo suspire y después dije./

-Entonces por eso es que ustedes se apellidan diferente que Hina, aunque son hermanas… Bueno, ya que seremos compañeros de casa, porque no nos conocemos mejor. /Dije mientras movía mis manos como si estuviera explicando las partes de una maqueta/

-Esta bien, bueno como ya dije mi nombre es Miu, eh, me gusta convivir con los demás, platicar, me gusta el color rojo y mi cumpleaños es el 9 de octubre, tengo 12 años y regularmente me gustan los chicos mayores que yo. /Al escuchar eso, mi cara se puso en blanco y después susurre./

-Que sincera… /Cambien mi expresión y luego le pregunte a sora./ Ah, y tu sora?

-U-umm, mi nombre es sora, tengo 15 años, pero aun estoy en secundaria, me gusta los colores claros, mi cumpleaños es el 4 de noviembre y me gusta estudiar y leer libros. /Dijo mientras movía sus pulgares nerviosamente./

Asentí y ahora Hina san hablo.

-Soy Hina san tengo tres años y me gusta comer pastel y dulces, me gustan los cuentos y comer, comer, comer, me gustan los peluches y dormir siestas, también pasar tiempo con mi familia. /Dijo la pequeñita mientras movía su peluche y yo la miraba, Sora dijo./

-Uh, su cumpleaños es el 12 de mayo. /Dijo yo asentí y luego Hina san dijo con caña./

-Y tu Oji-san!/Yo sonreí mientras rascaba mi mejilla y luego dije./

-Etto… soy Ritsu, eh… me gusta comer dulces, pastel y técnicamente todo lo que se encuentre en el refrigerador, me gusta jugar videojuegos y leer, tomar baños largos, cocinar, pasar un tiempo con mis amigos… /Dije mientras contaba con mis dedos lo que me gustaba, luego levante el dedo índice y agregue./ Ah! Y transcurso el primer año de universidad. /Dije y las chicas asintieron, luego sonrieron y a la pequeñita le rugió el estomago y me salió una gotita de la cabeza./

-Uh, quieren algo de cenar?/ Pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta, luego ellas asintieron y yo me fui directo a la cocina. /

Tome los platos y manteles colocándolos en la barra de la cocina, solo puse un mantel, por lo cual de inmediato puse tres más, tal vez sea mejor hacer una porción mayor a la que yo suelo hacer, tal vez me sea difícil acoplarme a este cambio.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en las sillas frente a la barra, a pesar de vivir sola, tengo tres sillas, para cuando vienen mis amigos, yo empecé a cocinar, duplique la cantidad de ingredientes para la cena, comencé cortando las verduras y hirviendo el arroz, aun no sabia bien como se llama este platillo, pero todas las noches ceno arroz y vegetales hervidos.

Termine de hacer la comida, las chicas ya tenían listos los platos y vasos, ellas insistieron en ayudarme a colocar todo en la barra.

Serví la una porción a cada una, luego serví un poco de té y para mí refresco. A penas me iba a sentar, pero me di cuenta que los bancos estaba todos ocupados, la pequeña Hina me cedió su lugar, y ella se sentó a lado de Miu-san.

Al principio dudaron en tocar su comida, pero después la probaron.

-Mmm! Que rico Oji-san! /Dijo Hina con caña y con un trozo de arroz en su mejilla./

-Si en verdad te quedo muy rico! /Comento Miu mientras sonreía y Sora solo sonreía, al parecer las chicas tienen una especie de confianza hacia mí, a pesar de que no nos conocemos del todo bien. Sonrío mientras rasco mi nuca y continuamos cenando./

Mientras cenábamos, Sora regañaba de vez en cuando a Hina y a Miu, ya sea por su comportamiento o porque Hina jugaba con la comida. Al terminar de cenar, las chicas dejaron los trastes en el fregadero, yo me quede comiendo, me gusta disfrutar la comida, las chicas se fueron a sentar a la sala. Hina estaba acostada al igual que Miu, mientras observaban un programa X en la tele, sora estaba sentada correctamente y yo, bueno yo seguía comiendo.

-Eh, Chicas pueden dejar sus cosas en la habitación de arriba. /Dije mientras revolvía el arroz con las verduras, las chicas asintieron con caña. Luego vi como las tres se paraban, después vi como recogían sus cosas y las arreglaban para luego subir a mi habitación, el departamento es de dos pisos, el primer piso es cocina, sala y medio baño, mientras la planta alta es habitación y baño completo al igual que un cuarto que ocupo como bodega, esta amplio y a parte hay un cuarto de lavandería, donde lavo la ropa, obviamente./

Después de ver como las chicas subían, recordé algo….

Mi habitación esta hecha un desmadre! /Me dije con sorpresa mientras me levantaba de un brinco y corría como ninja hacia la habitación, vi que las chicas discutían sobre cual de los cuartos era la habitación./

-Ch- chicas, etto… primero tengo que hacer algo en la habitación… /Dije nerviosamente mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación, ellas asintieron y yo abrí la puerta y la cerré casi al instante, me recargue en la puerta mientras respiraba fuertemente y sudaba un poco, vi mi habitación, la cama desordenada, libros por doquier, exámenes pasados regados por todos lados y posiblemente lo pero de todo el desorden, ropa interior regada por todos lados, fui a mi escritorio y quite un calzoncillo de la pantalla del CPU, lo tome y lo mire con una gota en la frente./

Gracias a dios que me acorde del desorden… no se que hubiera pasado si ellas veían esto. Me dije mentalmente mientras depositaba todas las bolsas de frituras, galletas y demás en una bolsa negra de basura.

Recogí la ropa sucia y la puse en el bote de ropa sucia y salte sobre el para que cupiera todo, luego limpie el polvo y lo demás como si fuera flash.

Abrí la puerta de un jalón y dije mientras tenia sudor en la frente.

-Listo! Pueden dejar sus pertenencias. Siéntanse como en casa. /Dije ellas asintieron y luego baje para terminar la cena. Al terminar lave los trastes y recogí los manteles y basura. Limpie y después fui por la enorme bolsa de basura, me encorve por la pesadez de la bolsa. Abrí la puerta de entrada y tome las llaves, la cerré y camine con dificultad hacia los ascensores, toque el botón para llamar a el ascensor, me espere un rato y me metí en él, baje hasta la recepción y después camine a las afueras de el edifico, camine por la carretera para llegar a el depósito de basura./

-Hi Tainaka-kun. /Escuche una voz, voltee a ver y allí estaba mi vecina de departamento cargando dos bolsas con basura, a comparación con la que traigo en la espalda, esas son unas pequeñeces.

-Hi Miyako-san. /Dije mientras sonreía. Ella sonrió y luego dijo mientras depositaba su basura en el amplio bote de basura./

-Al parecer hoy hiciste una limpieza en la casa. /Dijo sonriente y yo sonreí y dije./

-De hecho solo es basura de mi cuarto… /Dije mientras me salía una gota de la cabeza, ella sonrió y yo luego dije./ Si hubiera limpiado todo el departamento, hubiera necesitado otras diez bolsas más. /Dije rascando mi nuca, ella rio mientras tapaba su boca./

-Oh ya veo. /Dijo aun riéndose yo sonreí y utilice todas mis fuerzas para levantar la bolsa para lograr depositarla en el bote./

-Oh Tainaka-san se te ah caído esto. /Dijo la chica mientras se agachaba y levantaba algo./ Uh veo que también tratas de tirar tu ropa. /Dijo con una sonrisa yo voltee mientras empujaba la bolsa y al ver la prenda en sus manos, era una ropa interior. Me sorprendí y abrí mi boca de sorpresa, le arrebate la prenda con vergüenza mientras ella se reía a carcajadas./

-N- no es gracioso. /Dije y después la bolsa de basura me cayó encima. Ella me miro y volvió a reírse yo estaba mareada y luego ella me ayudo a levantarme, aun riéndose. /

Miyako y yo levantamos la enorme bolsa, luego la depositamos en el bote, me limpié el sudor de la frente y después ella dijo mientras reía.

-Veo que ahora el sacar tu basura no será tu único problema. /Dijo mientras se recargaba en el bote, luego se me formaron unos signos de interrogación en la cabeza./

-Eh? /Dije confundida y ella sonrió y dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla./

-En la Tarde vi que tu y un muchacho que venia acompañado con una mujer hablaban, el te pido si cuidabas a tres chicas por él, no era mi intención el ser metiche, pero todo se escuchaba. /Dijo, yo sonreí y después dije./

-Eh? No te preocupes por eso, de vez en cuanto escucho lo que platicas con Ari-san. /Dije rascando mi nuca mientras sonreía./

-Creo que ahora tendrás otra responsabilidad. /Dijo, yo de inmediato me agache fatigada y digo mientras miraba el piso./

-De hecho será difícil el tener que cuidar a unas chicas, para empezar será más trabajo y para seguir no soy buena cuidando niñas. /Dije y la chica frente a mi sonrió./

-Hay Tainaka-san, espero y tengas suerte al cuidarlas. /Dijo/

-Si… eso espero yo también…. /Dije mientras suspiraba luego levante la cabeza rápidamente mientras tenia un foco sobre mi cabeza./ Tu me podrías ayudar con consejos para cuidar a las niñas o cuidándolas cuando salga en las tardes a la universidad. /Ella sonrió y después movió su mano./ Has de ser experta en eso, digo has de tener años de experiencia. /Dije ella se sintió alagada y después borro su expresión de felicidad para luego decirme./

-EH! ME ESTAS DICIENDO VIEJA! /Me dijo mientras sus ojos tenían fuego, fruncía el ceño y sus dientes estaban realmente puntiagudos, yo me hice chiquita y luego dije mientras movía mis manos de un lado a otro lado y una gota en mi cabeza/

-No, No, No, Yo m-me refería a que eres muy l-lista en ese t-tema . /Dije ella luego sonrío con un ligero rubor, otra vez con su expresión de "me alagas."/

-Hay Tainaka-kun me haces sonrojar… /Dijo, mi cara se puso en blanco y después dije./

-Entonces me apoyaras, digo hace como diez años que estudias sobre eso… /Dije y ella puso la misma expresión que antes./

-ME DICES VIEJA DE NUEVO! /Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de no se donde y me amenazaba, yo movía mis manos negando./Digo yo apenas tengo 23 años… /Dijo cambiando su expresión de amenazadora , yandere a una dulce y Kawai. A mi se me cayo la boca hasta el piso y después de eso caminamos hacia el edifico de nuevo, ella llamo al ascensor, subimos al llegar a nuestro piso ella se despidió y yo igual, fui a la puerta de mi departamento y la abrí con ayuda de las llaves, al entrar fui recibida por un abrazo del oso en las piernas./

-Eh!? /Me sorprendí y vi hacia abajo, encontrándome con la pequeña Hina abrazándome mientras tenia lagrimas en sus ojos./

-D-donde estabas Oji-san! Pensé que nos habías abandonado. /Dijo la pequeña mientras me abrazaba y lloraba un poco más yo mire al frente y mi cara se puso en blanco./

-Porque me iría… esta es mi casa… /Dije en un susurro luego me cachetee a mi misma mientras me decía: Deja tu lógica para después! Al terminar de regañarme, mire al frente y me fije que Sora y Miu me miraban con una cara un tanto triste./

Mire de nuevo hacia Hina y la aparte un poco par después arrodillarme hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeñita.

-Tranquila Hina-san No me iré nunca, vale? /Dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ella dejo de llorar y me vio con lagrimas de cocodrilo y con las mejillas rosadas por llorar./

-M- me lo prometes oji-san? /Pregunto la pequeña con una mirada realmente Kawai, (imagínense a la pequeñita de tres añitos con un sonrojo Kawai y lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojitos y un fondo rosita con burbujas. Haciendo a la pequeña más Kawai y adorable.)/

Me sonroje por lo Kawai de la pequeñita y luego acaricie su cabeza y dije muy segura.

-Te lo prometo.

Después de eso, yo me puse la pijama, baje hacia la sala y tome un poco de agua mientras me decía a mi misma- Cuando terminaran de cambiarse… Me dije y mire el reloj de mi muñeca, luego suspire al ver la hora, decidí subir, al caminar por el pasillo y ver que la puerta estaba abierta me acerque.

-Oigan ya esta- /Empecé a decir pero se me cortaron las palabras al abrir los ojos y encontrarme con las chicas cambiándose./

-EH! L-Lo Siento! /Dije mientras me sonrojaba fuertemente al igual que ellas, ellas se taparon con sus ropas y yo me voltee de inmediato. Y baje de nuevo por las escalera./

Ah! Que Idiota soy! Ahora creerán que soy pervertida! /Me dije mientras me tapaba la cara con la mano. Y se me resaltaba una vena de la frente./

-Ya puedes subir Oji-san. /Escuche que Hina dijo y yo subí mientras pensaba en que diría./

Al subir vi que la única sonrojada era Sora, yo sonreí y Miu dijo.

-Bonita habitación. ES amplia y limpia. /Yo sonreí irónicamente mientras me decía. Que bueno que no vieron el desorden…/

-Uh… Bueno, donde vamos a dormir? /Pregunto Sora y yo me sorprendí luego dije./

-Etto.. Pueden dormir en mi cama, es amplia, no tengo futones así que yo me dormiré en el piso. /Dije ellas asintieron luego hina dijo./

-Porque no duermes en la cama. /Dijo, yo sonreí mientras tenia una gotita en mi cabeza. Miu asintió como si aprobara lo que dijo Hina, sora también asintió, yo sonreí y prepare la cama./

Las chicas se acostaron, primero Sora luego Miu y al final Hina, yo me acostaré a lado de Hina-san, nos tapamos con mis cobijas y la colcha, apague la luz y las chicas tomaron de inmediato el sueño, hina tenia abrazado su peluche y las demás dormían pacíficamente, yo miré el techo de mi habitación preguntándome que es lo que me traerá el destino en este mes que cuide a las chicas.

Suspire y después trate de conciliar el sueño, pero me era imposible ya que cada que iba a dormir hina me daba unas patadas, o me abrazaba por sorpresa como si fuera su almohada y yo me sobresaltaba por el susto, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a que me abracen en la noche.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo sin expresión alguna en mi rostro, bostece y me dije:

-Tal vez nunca me acostumbre a este cambio… /Suspire y empecé a sentir mis parpados pesados, justo cuando me comenzaba a dormir sentí que algo me movía./

-Uh.. /Me levante y vi que hina me llamaba mientras me agitaba./

-Oji-san, Oji-san. /Dijo yo me talle los ojos y luego le dije mientras volteaba a verla./

-Q-que pasa, Hina? /Pregunte con voz cansada. Ella dijo mientras tenia un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas./

-Tengo que ir al baño. /Yo abrí mis ojos, luego le dije./

-Entonces ve Hina-san. /Dije y luego ella dijo con ese toque Kawai./

-P-pero.. me da miedo.. /Dijo yo me levante con cuidado y dije mientras extendía mi mano./

-En ese entonces te acompañare.

Fuimos y venimos, hina se acostó, luego retomo el sueño rápidamente, yo seguí sin poder dormir, después de un tiempo mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, cerré mis ojos y sentí de nuevo que me movían.

-Oji-san, oji-san../Decía hina agitándome, yo me levante y dije con voz ronca./

-Ahora que p-pasa hina-san? /Pregunte y después ella me dijo mientras tapaba la mitad de su cara apenada con su peluche, dándole otro toque Kawai./

-P-podrías darme un vaso con agua? /Pregunto con ese toque Kawai, yo suspire y me pare, extendí mi mano y hina y yo bajamos hacia la cocina, le di su vaso de agua, mientras me servía yo un vaso para mi, voltee y vi que hina ya estaba dormida en la barra, sosteniendo su peluche, con el vaso de agua ya vacío, yo sonreí mientras la veía tiernamente, tome los vasos los deje en el lavaplatos y después cargue a hina en mis brazos, ella sostenía su peluche aún, apague la luz y subí a mi habitación de nuevo, acosté a hina, la tape y me acosté de nuevo en la cama, el suelo se había ido y volví a ver el techo de mi habitación sin expresión alguna en mi cara./

Paso un tiempo y tome sueño, cerré mis ojos y sentí de nuevo que me movían, abrí mis ojos que se sentían pesados, sentí como me agitaban.

-Oji-san, oji-san.. /Abrí mis ojos y vi que hina me estaba hablando./

-Q-que pasa hina? /Pregunte entre bostezos y con voz cansada./

-T-tengo que ir al baño de nuevo.. /Dijo con ese tono Kawai y adorable, me levante con dificultad y tome la mano de hina, la acompañe al baño y me quede esperándola en la puerta mientras bostezaba como hipopótamo, termino de hacer del baño, tome de nuevo la manita de hina y la acosté de nuevo en la cama, como suponía se volvió a dormir con rapidez, yo me acosté y volví a ver el techo, paso un tiempo y después cerré mis ojos, con la esperanza de dormir pero…/

_Biiiiip Biiiip Biiiip _

Abrí mis ojos y mire el techo….

-Creo que no me acostumbrare nunca a esto…

_**Esto debe continuar….**_

* * *

**Y como os parecio este cap? Espero y les guste y siento la demora T_T la verdad tengo un horario apretado xD y otras historias que actualizar, la única forma de poder escribir es en la noche, ya se, es mi único tiempo libre, por eso no duermo bien u.u pero bueno, por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver como os pareció la continuación, la verdad la hice un poco larg****a no? xD Dejen su comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y o torturas medievales o no medievales :D**

**Ah y casi Lo olvido, si se dieron cuenta de el * en la lectura? (Espero y si -.-)**

**Bueno el *: Es porque use los nombres de el verdadero anime a excepción de el apellido ese si es inventado o no se si exista xD**

**Bueno espero y les gustara este cap y haré lo posible para poder actualizarla pronto xD ojala y entiendan lo de la agenda apretada -.-**

**Bueno eso es todo y me despido chavales! Sayonara O-O)7**


End file.
